


Late Night Confessionals: Nami

by DragonPrincess18



Series: The Dragon That Will Pierce The Heavens [5]
Category: Fairy Tail, One Piece
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess18/pseuds/DragonPrincess18
Summary: Nights aboard the Going Merry are not always peaceful, but the crew is lucky enough to have someone to help combat the memories.This time, it's Nami who sheds her demons.
Series: The Dragon That Will Pierce The Heavens [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727794
Comments: 22
Kudos: 11





	Late Night Confessionals: Nami

As much as Nami wished it was true, watching your tormentor get beaten to a pulp would never just wash away eight years of trauma. 

Most days, she could ignore it, distracted by Luffy and whatever crazy adventure he dragged them all on...

But there were nights like this, too, where sleep was as elusive as shards of light dancing over the water, leaving the navigator staring out to sea while unwanted memories played in exhaustive loops. 

Shouts, gunfire, blood, that  _ room _ -

A soft touch jolted Nami back to her senses, heart hammering until she met familiar dark eyes, Hikari sleep-rumpled but quietly alert. 

The pinkette studied her a moment before tugging gently on Nami's wrist, gently guiding her from the railing towards the aft-side stairs. 

Stumbling in her wake, still half-lost, the navigator paused as they entered the dark galley, a lamp being carefully lit to fill the empty space with a warm golden glow. 

Settling her crew-mate into a chair, Hikari went about gathering ingredients, digging out a saucepan to start portioning out semi-sweet chocolate chips, sugar, salt and water to heat before measuring the milk and cream for last. 

A drop of vanilla extract, and she stirred one last time before pouring into two mugs. 

Nami blinked as the steaming hot chocolate was placed before her, eyes going to the bag of marshmallows and bottle of whiskey that followed as Hikari took a seat with her own. 

After a moment, she grabbed the bottle and poured a generous shot into the mug, sighing at the burn when it rolled down her throat. 

For a while, they just sat there, dropping marshmallows in to watch them melt and taking slow sips...

Maybe that was why Nami found the words. 

"Sometimes, I forget it's over." 

The pinkette glanced up from her half-finished drink, head tilting. 

"I just...My head just starts replaying all the worst parts of my life, and I can't…" 

Her grip tightened, ceramic warm and rigid against shaking palms, before a soft touch eased her fingers loose, hand turning to grip back hard as a vice. 

"It's okay." Hikari assured, eyes honey-warm and steady. "Nami...You're one of the strongest people I know." 

A little giggle escaped at said redhead's incredulous look, a smile starting to unfurl. 

"I don't mean like Luffy or Zoro. I mean...You had to go through a lot, the last eight years. Knowing that one wrong move meant everyone you knew would die, having to live with the ones who would do it...But you kept going." 

Heat prickled at her eyes, and Nami rubbed furiously in a vain attempt to keep it back, throat tight. 

"You didn't let them break you. You  _ survived _ , and you're here now, with us. As far as I'm concerned, you won." 

A sob wracked through her chest, like a bullet was being ripped out from between her ribs, and Hikari pulled the collapsing navigator against her with a low hum, fingers curling white-knuckled into the loose fabric of her shirt. 

“It’s okay...Just let it out…” 

Curling in close, tears poured out, chest hitching and heaving under the strain as she was held gently together through the aftershocks what felt like hours later, exhausted and almost half-asleep. 

“She’d be so proud of you.” 

The words were whispered softly, wrapping around Nami’s heart, and she slept soundly the rest of the night.


End file.
